The Secret of the Amazonas
The Secret of the Amazonas is the first case of Colombia Edition, taking place in Leticia, and the first made by Bordacris. Case Background The team arrived at Leticia's headquarters where Chief Vélez welcomed the player into their new work. After the meeting with the Chief, Chief Vélez assigned to the team their first mission: patrol the Amazonas due to recent reports about animal trafficking. The team arrived at the wildlife corridors, only to find a woman tied from the hands an with a poisonous frog in her mouth. Soon the player along with Maximiliano managed to identify the victim as Yajaira Yemequé, a wildlife tour guide. Autopsy proved that Yajaira was tied when she was concious, . Luis Mario also pointed out that the killer was careless when taking the poisonous frog for murder the victim, taking it with bare hands, in the victim where traces of a antidote, proving that the killer get ride of the mortal poisoning effect, but stills having poison sympthoms , thus meaning that the killer has poisoning sympthons In the end, the killer was incriminated to be a animal rights activist and an enemy of the victim, Camila Villegas. Camila denied the evidence, but her acting fell of when Maximiliano pointed the fact of her moss stain. Camila murdered Yajaira because she discovered an animal trafficking organization, involving the victim,Camila impersonated an Animal Trafficker and made an appointment with Yajaira in the wildlife corridor, when Yajaira arrived, Camila ambushed and tied her with a rope, later opened a jar containing the frog, she taked the frog with her hand and putted it on Yajaira's mouth. Judge Pineda said that murder is never the option to solve problems, that's why the authorities are. Camila was sentenced to 8 years in jail, with a chance of parole in 5 years. In Roar of the Jungle, Victoria assisted the player in finding information about the animal trafficking, they find a suitcase, full of money and with a note in which was written "Send it to 1°11′54″N 70°10′24″W , monkeys and birds are on the way". With help of Ricardo, the team tracked the coordinates to Mitú, the capital of Vaupés, Chief Oscar send the team to Vaupés, in order to arrest the suitcase destinatary and confiscate the animals. Stats Victim *'Yajaira Yemequé' Weapon *'Poisonous Frog' Killer *'Camila Villegas' Killer's Profile *The Killer has poisoning symptoms. *The Killer eats roasted mojojoy. *The Killer has jungle knowledge *The killer stands at 5'11'' *The Killer has a moss stain Suspects *'Danyal Tiryaki''' (Crime Book Writer) Age: 42 Height: 5'11" Weight: 175 lbs Blood: AB- Profile: The Suspect eats roasted mojojoy and had jungle knowledge General Appearance: He's wearing a blue shirt under a black jacket with a Colombia flag pin on his jacket and a moss stain on his shirt. *'Newén' (Amazon Indian) Age: 35 Height: 6'0" Weight: 220 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile: The Suspect has poisoning sympthoms, eats roasted mojojoy and had jungle knowledge General Appereance: He has a bare chest along with the fact that he wears a loincloth and is holding a spear. He also has a moss stain on his shoulder. *'Andrés Rodriguez' (Hotel Owner) Age: 58 Height: 5'7" Weight: 280 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile: The suspect eats roasted mojojoy General Appereance: He is wearing a brown shirt with marks of sweat on it. *'Camila Villegas' (Animal Activist) Age: 25 Height: 5'11" Weight: 120 lbs Blood: O+ Profile: The Suspect has poisoning sympthoms, eats roasted mojojoy and had jungle knowledge General Appereance: She is wearing a white t-shirt with a paw draw on it under a orange jacket and a moss stain in her jacket. *'Carla Saenz' (Wildlife Protector) Age: 38 Height: 5'9" Weight: 140 lbs Blood: O+ Profile: The Suspect has poisoning sympthoms and had jungle knowledge General Appereance: She is wearing a gray dress under a brown jacket with Amazonas and Colombia flag pins with a bone necklace, and a moss stain on her face Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wildlife Corridor. (Clues: Book Script, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Yajaira Yemequé) (Murder Weapon registered: Poisonous Frog) *Examine Book Script. (Result: The Mortal Tribes) *Examine The Mortal Tribes. (New Suspect: Danyal Tiryaki) *Interrogate Danyal Tiryaki about his book script being in the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Book Author Identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Lobby) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Danyal Tiryaki interrogated; Clues: Magazine Rack, Locked Computer, Spear) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats roasted mojojoy) *Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Unlocked Computer) *Analyze Unlocked Computer. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Andrés Rodriguez) *Inform Andrés Rodriguez of her girlfriend's murder. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Computer analyzed) *Examine Spear. (Result: DNA; New Suspect: Newén) *Ask Newén about his spear being on the hotel. (Prerequisite: Spear examined) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has poisoning sympthoms) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Animal Protection Facility. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Faded Badge, Walkie-Talkie) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Badge) *Analyze Badge. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Camila Villegas) *Ask Camila Villegas if she know the victim. (Prerequisite: Badge analyzed) *Examine Walkie-Talkie. (Result: Unlocked Walkie-Talkie) *Analyze Walkie-Talkie. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Carla Saenz) *See why Carla's Walkie-Talkie was in the Crime Scene. (Prerequisite: Walkie-Talkie analyzed) *Investigate Seats. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Locked GPS, Faded Paper, Vine Whip) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Murder detailed on a book) *Talk to Danyal about the coincidences between his book and victim's murder. (Prerequisite: Murder detailed on a book) *Examine Locked GPS. (Result: Unlocked GPS) *Analyze GPS. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has jungle knowledge) *Examine Vine Whip. (Result: DNA sample) *Examine DNA Sample. (Result: Yajairas's DNA, Newén's DNA) *Interrogate Newén about hitting the victim with his whip. (Prerequisite: Yajaira's DNA identified under microscope) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Andrés about his girlfriend involved on animal trafficking. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Frog Section) *Investigate Frog Section. (Prerequisite: Andrés interrogated; Clues: Faded Newspaper, Frog Cage) *Examine Frog Cage. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Camila about her fingerprints on the frog's cage. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: News about animal trafficking) *Interrogate Carla about shooting the victim on a leg. (Prerequisite: Newspaper analyzed) *Investigate Wooden Bridge. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Glass Shards, Victim's Name Badge) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Crystal Jar) *Analyze Crystal Jar. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer stands at 5'11'')'' *Examine Victim's Name Badge. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a Moss Stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Roar of the Jungle (1/8). (No stars) Roar of the Jungle (1/6) *Investigate Wildlife Corridor. (Available after unlocking Roar of the Jungle; Clues: Torn Paper, Wood pieces) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Trafficking Scheme) *Analyze Trafficking Scheme. (09:00:00) *Arrest Andrés Rodriguez for his complicity in the trafficking scheme. (Prerequisite: trafficking scheme analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Wood pieces. (Result: Newén's pipe) *Return Newén's passport. (Prerequisite: Newén's Pipe restored; Reward: Poisonous Frog costume) *Ask Carla about animal trafficking. (Available after unlocking Calling the Shots) *Investigate Animal Protection Facility. (Prerequisite: Carla Saenz interrogated; Clue: Paper) *Examine Paper. (Result: Adress of the Hotel) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Adress of Hotel unraveled; Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Unlocked Suitcase, Thorn Paper) *Examine Thorn Paper (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Prerequisite: Faded Paper Restored, Result: Coordinates) *Interrogate Andrés about the coordinates. (Prerequisite: Coordinates unraveled) *Move on to the next case! (No stars)